Breaking Point
by XxHot92xX
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. The Titans just didn't know theirs' would come so soon. Oneshot


Time for me to release my darkness on fanfiction so my Insanity story is all funny and no serious...ness!

Summary: _Everyone has a breaking point.. The Titans just didn't know that theirs' would come so soon... _

_Breaking Point _

White caressed the walls as blackness swirled inside his mind. Madness screamed at him, shadowing love's whisper. Voices clouded his perspective, confusing him beyond oblivion. His shaking hands gripped the sides of his head, trying to rip out the madness that was overcoming him, but to no avail. He was gone. There was nothing no one could do about it.

Everyone has a breaking point, a time where everything stops for a moment, then speeds up, capturing you inside it. A swirling menace had taken over his mind, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Memories of Slade, of Terra, of Trigon, of everything that the Titans have ever faced came screaming back to him. A fist pounded at the white walls, trying to free itself from it's confinement. The florescent lights gazed into his eyes, blinding him. A sound proof barrier around the room made his screams of rage echo back off the walls. Tears hung from his eyes, now fully exposed, yet anger and madness gave off it's light in them.

Starfire watched from a bullet proof wall of glass, camouflaged inside the room. Whimpers and tears shook her small frame, flooding her heart. She turned to Raven, hopelessly lost.

"Is this really necessary? Won't he become normal once more?"

Raven came up from a chair in the back and looked through the glass at the madman behind it. His clothes were hanging off his shoulders from being torn, bruises rose from his fists from punching the walls continuously and his face was contorted into a forever scream.

Raven bowed her head, "He's gone. There's no way for us to bring him back."

Starfire hid her face in her hands, now finally hearing the already known truth. She knew that he was 'gone', she just didn't want to believe it. But now hearing it escape from Raven's mouth, it finally dawned on her. Starfire let down her hands and pressed her forehead against the glass wall, the only thing in her way from getting to the insane one.

Raven turned away from the two, tears threatening to escape their chambers. They were only teenagers after all. It was only a matter of time before one of them finally snapped from the pressure. Raven ran a hand through her sleek hair. But was it really from stress? Or was it just a disease that had finally overcome his mind?

A quiet click from the door announced itself and the two girls faced the perpetrator. Cyborg stood there silently, making no effort to take another step. Wrinkles of despair etched themselves crookedly on his once young face. He had seemed to gain 10 years from their friend finally breaking down. Cyborg looked like the rusted Tin Man from Wizard of Oz. Not one movement came from his bolted limbs. It was shock from seeing his pal being torn up from the inside, out.

"Oh Cyborg..." Starfire ran to her friend, enveloping him into a warm hug, a little plea for help. He returned it, almost trance-like. Starfire cried into his steel chest, muffled noises coming through. Her weeping shattered others' hearts, making them melt.

"How does it look?" Cyborg's voice seemed scratchy, like he had not drank in days. Raven tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears; they were way too young for this...

"Not good. His vital signs show that he's being annihilated from the inside, out. Almost like, breaking down..slowly."

Cyborg released Starfire and stepped up to the charts and computer, "Is there anything we can do?"

Cyborg turned to Raven's stone face. His last ray of hope was in her, in her words. She had to say that he would be okay. Just had to. Cyborg needed to hear good news.

Raven admitted one word, "Pray."

The door clicked once more, inviting another being inside the mini-hell. The others looked toward the door to see Beast Boy–or what was left of him. All of the cheery joy that filled up his friends' lives and hearts was gone. Swept away in the harsh, bitter cold wind. His eyes were sunken in from crying. Yes, crying. Only he and Starfire had shared their feelings openly toward their friend's state. A broken shell was all that was left.

Beast Boy stood there, looking straight at Raven. Everyone knew that this scene was nothing new for the green changeling. He had gone through many hells before this one. Beast Boy's eyes burrowed into Raven's.

"Tell me good news."

Raven's heart wrenched, seeing her friend and comrade behave in such a way. Denial was settling in on his soul.

"Beast Boy...I–"

Tears swept down the boy's face as he tried to keep his voice stable, "No...No tell me good news. There's always good news. Every time something bad happens...there's always good news..."

Raven tugged a bit at her brooch, trying to keep from lying to her friend, "Beast Boy...Please.. He's...He's breaking down. His mind is– "

Beast Boy balled his fists, "No! He's gonna be okay! It always happens! They always end up okay!"

Raven almost ripped off her brooch, "I know it's hard Beast Boy.. But we have to face reality. Robin's–"

Beast boy gripped onto his ears, trying to block out the bearer of bad news, "No...Not again.. He'll be okay... He has to be okay.."

Starfire's eyes glimmered with unshed tears, "My friend, we must be strong. It is time to..face the reality.." Her voice went down to a whisper, "Even when it's not what you want."

Beast Boy took his hands off his ears and walked over to Raven, "There's...something we can do, right?"

Raven ran her fingers through her hair once more, trying not to lie or cry herself, "No Beast Boy.. There isn't–"

Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed onto Raven's shoulders, "No! You're supposed to know what to do! You're always the one who has a plan...who solves the most complicated tasks.."

Tears glistened on his face, but his grip on Raven never withdrew, "You're supposed to be able to fix it. This isn't how it goes! Please, Raven, please tell me you know what to do.."

Raven turned her head away from Beast Boy's broken face, "There's nothing I can–"

Beast Boy shook his head, "No Raven...There is! There always is.."

Raven turned her face back towards the changeling and firmly spoke, "Beast Boy.. There's nothing I can do."

Beast Boy let go of Raven and backed away. Starfire came over to him and gave him a hug, imbedding her head into his soft hair. Cyborg found his limbs once more and walked over to the bunch and placed a hand on Beast boy's shoulder. He took it off and embraced the both of them, finally crying. Finally breaking.

Raven turned away from them all and faced their leader in that white room. He was on his knees with his fists on the floor, head down. He shook a bit, sobs coming from him. Not from the madman, but the real Robin. The Robin that was slowly diminishing. Raven saw this and touched the glass, the barrier that kept her from him...from her solution to the problem.

"I'm sorry.."

Starfire lifted her head, "What..?"

Raven put her head down, not turning around, "I'm..sorry.."

Cyborg released his grip as did Beast Boy. He walked over to Raven's side, but she did not return his warm glance. Her head kept down, and she placed both hands on the glass, the barrier.

"Raven..It's not your fault.."

Raven didn't look up. She kept looking down, as if a portal to the past would swallow her up right there and none of this would be happening.

"I..am supposed to know what to do.."

Beast Boy came beside the half-demon and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Raven, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have exploded on you.. You're not responsible for the answers.."

A sharp intake of breath sounded by her. Raven's voice sounded shaky, " There's nothing I can do.. I can't save him, like he did for me.. I'm so sorry.."

Starfire rubbed Raven's back soothingly, "Friend, there is...nothing that any of us can do.. We can only pray."

Raven shook her head that was still lowered, "It's not enough.. It'll never be enough.."

The three other Titans all shared a glance. They were falling apart. Their team was like a chain, one link broken and the rest follows with it. Cyborg bit his lip, trying to keep from crying. That small ray of hope seemed so dim now. As he looked around the room, he saw all broken shells of his once happy, active and loving friends. Why did this have to happen?

Starfire continued rubbing Raven's back, but put a hand up to her mouth. She could not cry anymore. She needed to be strong, as Robin always told her to. Starfire glanced at the breaking boy in the white room. He was still on the floor sobbing. She needed to hug him, to make the pain go away. She looked away. But this was not her Robin. This was a different Robin that had no idea who she was..

Beast Boy tightened his grip on Raven's shoulder without realizing it. His life had been a wild coaster ride. He thought he finally was safe; safe from all the torture of pain. Now, as he looked to Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Robin, he saw that it was far from over. Beast Boy no longer cared if Raven would kill him, he wrapped his arms around her back, head being imbedded into the back of her neck.

Raven sensed this action and finally looked up. Tear marks glistened on her face. She turned the boy around to meet her face. She said no words, only stared into his olive eyes that were dimming. No words were meant to be said. Everything **had** been said... Raven bit her quivering lip and grabbed onto Beast Boy's shoulders and slowly descended down into an embrace. Not an embrace of love, but comfort. They all needed to be strong, but it was in small supply and was sacred.

Beast Boy returned it, rubbing her back soothingly. Raven's shoulders went up and down from her trying to control the tears that were flooding her. She thought back to all of the Titans' adventures, all of the laughs, the fights, the sad times and the plentiful good times. Raven seemed to take a break from reality and go into the past where everything was simpler.

But all good things come to an end as Raven pulled herself out of her strong grip on the changeling.

Starfire smiled a bit, seeing her friend take comfort in another. Though she was torturing herself by doing so, Starfire's eyes traveled to the broken leader in his confined room. A gasp admitted through her as she saw Robin standing right in front of the window. His hand was placed on it, as if it would open up like a door and let him in. Starfire knew that Robin had no idea he was pressing on the window. It was a random act.

Whimpering, she went over to the window and placed her hand on Robin's. The barrier kept them apart though. It would not let her through. Starfire rubbed her hand up and down on the glass, trying to warm up Robin's. Robin put his hand down and traveled toward the back of the room. He went to one of the far right corners and sat there. Waiting for a ray of hope to shine down on him.

Cyborg put a hand on Starfire's shoulder and forced a smile. Maybe there was still hope...somewhere... But he knew that the chances of Robin becoming normal once more were little, petit, small. Cyborg turned Starfire away from the window. He just couldn't see her cry from the sight.

Raven let out a long sigh. It would be a long night. She could only hope that a breaking point could mend. Raven knew, though, that his mind would be forever contaminated, even if he made it through. She could never heal it. Raven lowered her head. She wasn't used to not knowing the answer. A weight of guilt pounded down on her.

Raven looked to the others quietly. A small, barely audible whimper escaped her throat. They turned her way. She stood there, no words coming from her. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy came over to her spot and stood. Tension flowed and pulsed through their veins.

"Is there.. still hope?"

Everyone's head turned toward the innocent Tameranian. No one wanted to answer the question that had been dreaded from the beginning. No one wanted to see another's heart break. No one wanted to shatter a dream, to demolish every ray of that dim little light. Starfire's eyes traveled to each Titans' face and finally landed on Raven's. Hope almost bled from her eyes. It tore Raven apart to see such innocence, yet such belief in a person.

Raven's eyes went over to their leader, in the corner still. Florescent lights burned onto his skin and the white walls mocked his perspective. Was there hope? Was that little ray of hope still shining?

She turned back to Starfire who was still waiting for the answer that would effect her greatly.

But Raven only turned away from her. Silence was her only answer.

And that was all that was needed to be said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: This was kind of based on a dream I once had. I tend to do a lot of one-shots when I get a bit bored with an on-going story. This was just something for me to work with. Also, it releases my tenseness so my humorous stories won't be serious at all!


End file.
